


Don't Ask Why

by nomequedamas



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, found love letter, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomequedamas/pseuds/nomequedamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is definitely going to have a second chapter, a smutty chapter, but this just read so well as is that I had to post this on its own. Enjoy, and feedback is much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Why

If someone had asked why, he wouldn't have had an answer. Pure curiosity? Nosiness? Side-effect of boredom and being left alone? He just didn't know, but none of those things changed the fact of the matter. He'd done it. He'd reached into Pavel's desk drawer, and begun to go through his things. _It's his fault he's late to his own in-quarters physical therapy_ , he rationalized. At first, the stuff he found wasn't too interesting, some books in Russian, family photos - _huh, he's an only child,_ letters from his parents, and - _hey. A letter marked "To Dr. Leonard McCoy". Surely this was all justified now, I mean, the letter was for me, Pavel probably was planning on me looking through the drawers. That's very intricate. Why not just leave it on the desktop?_ Shaking off his thoughts, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Leonard --_

_I know we do not speak often, hardly ever, but I just can't keep this to myself anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do know it's something only you can cure, and I'm not saying that because you're a Doctor. I think about you all the time, I fantasize about you, I wish you and that cute Southern accent of yours were mine. Sometimes I sleep only on one side of my bed and leave the other part vacant because there you go working late again, and I'd have to leave room for you for when you come back, exhausted. Oh, this is probably creepy, but you'll never read this anyways. Sulu told me to write this so I could purge my feelings. I hope it works._

_I always thought it was stupid, the concept of love at first sight, but if it's stupid then I'm an idiot, because I fell for it. I saw you for the first time at Orientation, and the first thing I noticed about you was how blue your eyes were, and how when the light hit them just right, they'd sparkle. I didn't think I was into men, for all my life I'd only dated girls, but you enraptured me. You and your accent, and your slight hunch, and all the hair on your forearms, and the little mole on your forehead. I wish you'd take me and kiss me all over and I could love you like you deserve to be._

_Sometimes I dream, I dream of you and your face and your hunch and you lean in my ear and say, "Let's do something we'll never forget." And you love me and I become yours and we are intertwined, our bodies together as one and we make love. It would be passionate and rough and sweaty, and it would be perfect._

_Gosh, I thought by now this would just kind of wrap itself up, but there's so much I want to say. I want to kiss you, to hold you, to know what it feels like to make you laugh(I'm sure it's the best feeling in the world), to wake up next to you and cringe because of your morning breath, to hold your hand, to make you come, to find out what makes you tick. I want everything about you, and yet I can count the times we've had a full conversation on one hand. Who are you, to make me feel this way? I'm sorry, I don't know._

_I love you._

_I'm sorry._

_Pavel_

Leonard looked up from the letter, and realized he was blushing. Maybe he wasn't supposed to have read it. But what was all this about? He'd never even noticed that the ensign had even acted different around him. The letter was dated from last Thursday, what happened last Thursday... Oh! Last Thursday he'd given Chekov first aid because he'd been injured by that Klingon, that's how they started doing physical therapy. That's not very notable, but to a lovesick boy like him, it must've been monumental. Carefully, Leonard stuck the letter in his medical bag and just as he'd finished, Chekov ran into the room, panting.

"So sorry I'm late, Doctor, ze Keptin kept me late to talk to me."

"Don't worry about it, Ensign." He seemed to be worrying. 

"I-uh, did you, uh, go zhrough my zhings at all?" 

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Chekov's face turned pale. "I didn't know you were an only child, Chekov." The boy seemed to sigh in relief. 

"Да, my mozher zhought she vas barren, had many miscarriages, and zen she had me. She calls me her чудо, zat means miracle." 

"Chudo? That's cute." 

"I am telling you zis in confidence, Doctor." 

"Right, right. Anyways, let's get started. That Klingon messed up your back real bad." 

"So you have said." 

"Indeed. Here, take off your shirt and lie down prone on your bed. I'm gonna massage your back." 

"Yes, Doctor." Immediately the young man climbed onto his bed and obliged professionally, no hint of unrequited love anywhere. _Well,_ Leonard thought, _might as well have fun. It's been a while since someone's had a crush on me._ A small smile crept up on the doctor's lips, and he climbed on top of the boy, sitting himself between the Russian's legs. Pavel's muscles tensed, and that's how he knew he was getting places. 

"So, where does it hurt?" Chekov gulped. 

"On-on my lower back, sir, and ze base of my spine." 

"Alright," McCoy grunted, beginning to dig his fingers into Chekov's back. He heard the young man gasp and try to steady his breathing, and immediately inappropriate thoughts swirled through his head. _What if he's thinking about me right now? What if he's fantasizing that I take him right here? I could. I could press on his back, pull down his pants, and just pound him. God he's got such golden skin, and his back is so chiseled. Geez, he's got nice arms. And a nice ass. What I'd give to make him mine -- wait. What? No, no I'm just a doctor. This wouldn't happen, why am I thinking like we're porn stars or something? Christ._ He shook his head lightly to clear away his thoughts, and kept massaging, mentally mapping out Chekov's anatomy so he had something to think about. 

"Iliac crest, erector spinae group, serratus posterior inferior, external oblique, internal oblique--" 

"Doctor? Vhat are you saying?" 

"S-sorry, uh, I'm just reciting the muscle names in your back as I massage them. It helps me concentrate." 

"Oh. Okay." Pavel rested his head on the pillow and exhaled. Leonard kept massaging, and as he got closer to the gluteus maximus, he noticed that his pants were distended. _Ah shit. Probably from my little mental fantasy earlier._ But right in that moment, some switch in his brain got flipped. If someone had asked why, he wouldn't have had an answer. Pure curiosity? Nosiness? Side-effect of boredom and being left alone with this gorgeous being? He just didn't know. But none of those things changed the fact of the matter. He'd done it. He'd leaned down, his lips grazing the shell of Pavel's ear, and he said, 

"Let's do something we'll never forget."


End file.
